


Fallen Archangel

by Tau_Braxiatel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Completely alternate season nine, F/M, First story on here, God!Chuck - Freeform, Hope you like, Love/Hate, M/M, Miranda and Carlos really don't like each other, Multi, Not really fallen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Build, at first, can't tag stuff, haven't seen it yet, just very depowered, more tags to come, please no torches and pitchforks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-28
Updated: 2014-08-12
Packaged: 2018-02-06 13:12:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1859289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tau_Braxiatel/pseuds/Tau_Braxiatel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During the fall of the angels in a small Californian town, two rival teens find a weakened Gabriel in the woods as they work on a school project. Can Carlos and Miranda reconcile the world they thought they had known to this world of angels and demons and get along while keeping the archangel in the woods a secret as they nurse him back to health? Or will it all be doomed to fail as pressure from their small town life and the arrival of demons reveal secrets they wished to never know?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Start of a new friendship

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic on here so I hope you like it! I have other works on FF dot net if you wish to check me out.

Two teenagers were arguing in the woods. One was a male of about 5'6 or 7 of Latino descent and chocolate brown eyes that sparkled.The other a pale, slim, female of 5'3 or 4 with blue eyes bright as lightning. 

"Look Carlos I don't wanna be out here much longer as it's getting freaking cold so let's just get the samples and lets go," the slender girl snapped at the Latino. 

Carlos rolled his eyes at her. "Oh come on Miranda," he groaned at her. "It's just some mud."

She glared at him making him gulp slightly, with those blue eyes she was freaking scary. "Look I want to get outta here so quite fucking screwing around!" Miranda snapped angrily. 

Carlos's chocolate eyes narrowed thoughtfully at her as the thought of screwing 'her' flashed into his thoughts. He dismissed the thought almost as soon as he thought it. "Alright," he sighed as he bent down and scooped some dirt into a test tube. 

Her eyes widened as he did as she asked. "Um," she blinked at him agape. A loud screaming noise diverted their attention to the sky instead of the ground. 

Looking up, the sight they saw took their breath away. Yellow beams of light were streaking across the sky. 

"Woah," they breathed simultaneously, the color reflected in their eyes. 

Suddenly terror replaced awe in their eyes. 

"Is it-" Miranda started fearfully. 

"Coming towards us?" Carlos finished fearfully. "Hit the deck!" He cried, tackling her as the meteorite streaked over their head.

For a moment their world was bright light, heat that their lips chapped and there'd be burns on their skin the next morning, the cool of a September twilight and harsh breathing. Carlos pressed himself and Miranda into the ground as a loud boom echoed across the forest. Loud breathing followed as fear over took adrenaline. 

Realizing that he was probably crushing her Carlos rolled off and pulled her to her feet as he stood up. They turned to where smoke was rising from a group of trees. The two glanced at each other and Miranda gulped nervously. 

"We should check it out. Its not far from here," Carlos suggested. Miranda bit her lip worriedly before nodding. With that they took off for the tree line.


	2. Changing World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miranda and Carlos find out just what those meteors were and their world shifts on its axsis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter two!

"Thought you said it wasn't far," she muttered through a pant as the two scrambled up over a massive rock. 

"It's just over the next ridge," he panted back as he hauled himself over a rock. About twenty minutes in they realized that this probably wasn't their best idea since both were wearing jeans, short sleeved t-shirts, sneakers and no coats. But they came too far to stop now. 

As they got closer, Miranda began to cough from the smoke that was still rising from the crater. Carlos hesitantly pressed his hand to the charred grass, surprised to find it comfortably warm instead of burning hot like he expected. He glanced at Miranda who thrust her chin up in a display of bravado. Carlos rolled his eyes at her making her glare as she slid down the craters steep sides. 

He skidded down after her, cursing her need to one up him. What they found made shocked them beyond belief. 

It was a man. He had close cropped honey blonde hair, pale-ish skin, a grey long sleeved shirt and jeans. Miranda shook herself out of her stupor and knelt beside him, pressing two fingers to his pulse point and gasped. "He's alive," she whispered with a look of awe. 

\line break made of crossroad demons\ "How?" Carlos asked disbelievingly. 

"I'm not a doctor how should I know!" She snapped at him. He held up his hands in a 'I surrender' sort of way. "There's an abandoned hunting cabin about two miles that way we can take him there," he suggested pointing towards the mountains. Miranda nodded quietly.

"Okay...but how do we get 'im there?" Carlos paused. That did present a problem. "We...um..." he began. "We carry him!" He nodded in satisfaction. She sighed but nodded. 

A low groan however, stopped both teens from their confirmed plan. They watched with bated breath as the man stirred and opened his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave any notes or questions you may have en la review box! And thanks to those who left kudos!


	3. New Perspective

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With new friends, come new revelations.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay my internet was out so that's why I couldn't post for a while.

He groaned and opened his eyes. They were a carmel brown shade filled with a haze both teens attributed to confusion. And their guess was proven correct a few seconds later when he asked "Where 'm I?" in a groggy voice. 

"Um Avery, California," Miranda replied. 

"Are you a superhero?" Carlos blurted out. 

"Carlos!" Miranda chastised him immediately. 

The man stared at Carlos for a moment before laughing weakly. Both teens gaped at him as his laughing turned to coughing. Miranda gently tapped him on the back with a worried look on her face as he waved her off. 

After a minute he stopped coughing and gave the two a weak smile. "No I'm not a superhero. Though I'm sure I come close," he said, puffing his chest out with mock bravado. 

"Who are you?" Miranda murmured questioningly. 

"I'm Gabriel."

\Line break made of silver bullets\ 

"Gabriel, I know I've heard that name before," Carlos muttered. 

Miranda frowned. "The only Gabriel I can think of is from the bible but that's stupid."

"Actually you're quite right," Gabriel informed her. 

"Wait are you saying that you're an angel?" Carlos asked. 

"St. Gabriel, Messenger of God at your service," he replied with a mocking half bow. 

"Prove it," Miranda retorted. 

"If I was strong enough I'd show off all six of my absolutely fabulous wings, but my Grace is so drained from A. keeping me alive, and B. aiming for a non-residential area that I can't. It could potentially be fatal to me and my vessel. As it is it'll be one, maybe two months or more before I can so much as summon a piece of candy," Gabriel explained with a bitter edge to his voice. 

Miranda opened her mouth to say something but Carlos broke in with "Oh c'mon Miranda he just fell from the sky! That alone must make you at least think that it's possible!" The excited Latino cried throwing his arms out in a 'see!' gesture. 

She frowned. "Yes but still, angels aren't scientifically possible. Nor is religion itself for that matter!"

"Humans," Gabriel muttered. "Idiotically stubborn to the end."

"Hey!" The teens yelled. 

"Sorry," the archangel apologized. 

"'Sokay just a little insulting is all," Carlos told him. 

"Though it is true," Miranda conceded. Carlos opened his mouth as though to object but thought the better of it and shut his mouth. 

"There's a hunting cabin about two miles towards the mountains. Can you walk that far?" Miranda asked worriedly. 

"Yes of course I can," Gabriel scoffed at her. 

Both teens gave each other looks as they helped him up but kept their mouths shut. They hiked a 1 mile and a 1/2 before Gabriel admitted he needed help. Carlos wrapped an arm around his waist as did Miranda and they wound up half dragging, half carrying the archangel to the cabin. 

Carlos kicked open the door and dragged Gabriel in while Miranda gathered sticks to make a fire. She walked in, her arms full of dead sticks, right as Gabriel collapsed on the bed with a groan. Carlos settled him into a more comfortable position and Miranda dropped the sticks into the empty fireplace, noting with approval that the last person had left a small cord of firewood next to it. 

A quick search of the cupboards revealed that someone left a pot, a box of matches and a blanket. 

"There's a stream behind the cabin so you should be good for water. But we'll bring you some food tomorrow," Miranda announced as she struck a match to make a fire. Carlos shook out the quilt before covering Gabriel who had begun to shake with cold. 

Not that either of them were much better. Carlos's fingernails were blue and Miranda's lips had started going to a worrying shade of purple-blue. The Latino groaned as he remembered that they had an almost three mile hike back to his car. A quick glance at his watch revealed that it was half past midnight which meant that it would be almost two by the time they got back to his car and they had to be up for school by six. 

He groaned again. It was gonna be a long day. He had football practice and he knew for a fact Miranda had cheer practice too. Yep, it was gonna be fun (insert dry sarcasm here). 

"Miranda we gotta get going we have school in the morning," he reminded her. The look of blatant relief she gave him made him pause for a second. 

"Yeah there is that," she sighed. "That'll be fun."

A snore was the response all the reply they got from the archangel. 

"Well that's his opinion," Carlos remarked. 

Miranda quirked an eyebrow. "I can see that," she quipped. A surprised but pleased smile flitted over the Latinos face as they left the cabin and started the three mile hike back to his car. 

He could feel his body complaining as he and Miranda hauled themselves up the ridges and rocks of the path back to where they started. It was almost one when they got back to where they'd first been when the lights started up. 

A quick stop to grab the bags and they arrived back to his car by one fifty. Miranda passed out while he made the twenty minute drive to her house from where the state forest is. 

Carlos glanced over to her as he pulled up in front of her house and suddenly felt the urge to gulp. She was sprawled with her plump, pink lips slightly opened as her chest rose up and down in time to her breaths. Her pixie cut carmel locks spilled across her shoulders and onto her purple t-shirt. 

'Oh wow, she's hot,' Carlos suddenly realized. It wasn't like he hadn't noticed the fact before but it wasn't until now that he'd acknowledged it. He shook himself and reached out a shaking her shoulder. "Hey wake up," he said loudly. 

Her bright eyes, darkened by sleep, fluttered open and stared at him sleepily. "Wah 'ou wan'?" She slurred. 

"We're at your place," he replied softly. 

"Don' wanna move," she said as her eyes started to flutter shut once more. 

"Am I gonna hafta to carry you in?" Carlos joked. In response she lifted her arms and shook her head. 

"No. I'm'a move myself. Jus' don' wanna," she mumbled as she unbuckled her seat belt and gathered her bag. 

"Um do you want me to pick you up tomorrow, you know, for school?" He asked awkwardly. 

"I'm good," she replied groggily. "I walk."

"Oh, okay," he mumbled. 

"See ya," she yawned, opening her door and hurrying out and into her house. 

Carlos blew out a breath before driving off as he berated himself, unaware of the benevolent gaze watching him. Chuck smiled to himself, all would fall into place with these two. Just not overly fast. 

Much like Dean and Castiel's relationship at the moment. But that my dear friends, is another story entirely.


	4. Trying for normal and avoiding burn irritation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after and the start of football/cheer season. Oh joy.

To say that she was sore would be an understatement. Because it felt as though her very flesh ached. It was worse than when cheer practice started up after a long summer of inactivity. Even worse was when she shifted and felt her tank top rub against her back. 

That woke her up much faster than coffee. 

She shot straight up with a hiss of pain right as her alarm went off. Miranda fumbled around her dark room and slapped it, aggravating her dark red skin even more. 

It was gonna be hell today. 

She slipped out of bed and grabbed a towel from the floor that was still damp from yesterday's morning shower and delightfully cool. Though the fabric wasn't to nice. 

Miranda carefully walked across the hall to her bathroom, internally debating if a shower was a good idea right now.

Across town Carlos was having a similar dilemma as he stared at the shower handle. "To shower or not to shower, that is the question!" He mocked under his breath. He stared for a few more minutes before shrugging. "Aw fuck it, cold shower it is then!" When the cold water hit him, he exploded into shivers. At least his back was cooler. And the problem between his legs vanished. 

Miranda was slightly smarter and chose lukewarm over completely cold, meaning she wasn't about to go into hypothermia when she got out. 

She got dressed in her usual uniform of dark wash jeans, blue flats and a purple Tshirt. She grabbed a poptart on her way out and worked on not wincing every time she moved while walking to school. 

For right now both could pretend things were semi normal. That the Bible might be far more real than they ever thought, that there's wasn't a man claiming to be an archangel hiding in a worn out cabin in the State Forest. Then again, this was pretend.

**Author's Note:**

> Please review! Tell me if there's anything that could make it better or errors I missed. No flames please!


End file.
